Rendez vous avec Kalinda
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Comment Alicia part travailler pour le nouveau cabinet de Diane, divorce de Peter, et commence par accident à sortir avec Kalinda.


**Titre original : Though I once supposed so (or, That Time Alicia Joined Diane's New Firm, Divorced Peter, and Accidentally Started Dating Kalinda)**

**Auteur : threeguesses**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Note de l'auteur : **_J'avais donc l'intention d'écrire un fic intitulé "Cinq choses qui ne sont jamais arrivées à Alicia Florrick", mais quand je me suis mise à écrire, la première partie n'en finissait pas… En fait, c'est à présent une seule chose plutôt longue et compliquée qui n'est jamais arrivée à Alicia Florrick. __Oups. De plus, c'est la réalisation éhontée de mes vœux. __Joyeuse Saint Valentin en avance !_

_Le titre est tiré du poème d'Amy Clampitt, _la petite orchidée_.*_

* * *

**Rendez-vous avec Kalinda**

**(Bien que je l'eusse jadis supposé)***

Lors de leur premier jour au travail, il y a des cartons dans le couloir, et le bâtiment sent encore la peinture. Kalinda aide Alicia à ouvrir de force la fenêtre de son bureau, et puis pour faire bonne mesure, les fenêtres de toutes les salles de réunion alentours.

« Eh bien, » dit Alicia une fois qu'elles ont fini, assises dans la nouvelle cuisine en aire ouverte, les manches retroussées, « c'est sûr que ça change.

- C'est plus petit. » ajoute Kalinda, en roulant un verre d'eau entre ses paumes. Il a fallu qu'elles aillent à la pêche à travers le polystyrène et le plastique à bulles pour le trouver. Inexplicablement, il se trouvait seul dans un carton plein de couteaux, si bien qu'à présent elles partagent.

« Cela dit, on devrait sans doute prévenir Diane d'attendre un peu pour les fleurs. » réfléchit Alicia. « Les émanations de peinture risquent de les tuer. »

Kalinda lève les yeux au ciel. « Viens. » dit-elle en tirant Alicia pour la remettre debout. « Allons défaire les cartons de ton bureau. »

Elles passent le reste de la matinée à fouiller dans des cartons et à changer des meubles de place. Grace, qui apparemment ne fait pas de discrimination entre les religions auxquelles elle adhère, a envoyé un mail à Alicia avec un lien sur la manière d'optimiser le chi du bureau. Alicia le lit tout haut, tandis que Kalinda étalée à ses pieds, déchiquette distraitement des flocons de polystyrène.

« Tu sais », dit Kalinda, « Je crois que si ça se trouve, on a arrangé ça par accident de façon à ce que ta fougère se trouve dans le coin de la fortune.

- Ah, bien. » dit Alicia avec un soupir. « Si elle pousse, je n'aurai même plus besoin de ces chèques de pension alimentaire. »

Le déjeuner est une affaire de groupe. Quelqu'un commande une pizza, et tous s'entassent dans la coûteuse cuisine, font nerveusement la conversation, se testent mutuellement. La plupart des gens viennent de chez Stern-Lockhart, mais il y a assez de nouvelles recrues, de gens débauchés d'autres cabinets, pour qu'il y ait un frisson de malaise. On se croirait le jour de la rentrée des classes.

Quand Alicia dit cela à Kalinda, celle-ci hausse un sourcil. « Tu veux aller faire connaissance ? »

Elles sont assises par terre dans la deuxième salle de réunion vide, loin de toute cette agitation.

« Non », dit Alicia, la bouche pleine de pizza, « Je suis plutôt sûre d'être déjà à la table des filles cool. »

Pour toute réponse, Kalinda projette un bout de polystyrène égaré sur les genoux d'Alicia, mais elle sourit.

oOo

Après une première semaine paisible à installer le bureau et à inviter les clients à des déjeuners d'affaire pour les rassurer, les choses sérieuses commencent au travail.

Tout d'un coup, Alicia se retrouve avec trois affaires. Elle passe tout son temps dans la salle de conférence, à prendre des heures et des heures de dépositions. Elle ne voit ni Diane, ni David Lee, ni aucun des associés principaux pendant plusieurs jours de suite. Cela n'a rien à voir avec Lockhart-Gardner, et c'est exactement pareil, des coupes de fruits dans le couloir et des fleurs sur les bureaux.

Elle ne voit guère Kalinda non plus. Celle-ci est très demandée ici, elle travaille sur six ou sept affaires en même temps, et n'a pas le temps de venir s'appuyer dans l'encadrure de la porte d'Alicia pour bavarder. Alicia déjeune avec Courtney à la place. Courtney – qui a suivi Alicia chez Lockhart-Lee de manière inattendue, mais avec une calme détermination – est moins timide à présent. C'est comme si cette démonstration de pure loyauté avait fait d'elle son égale plutôt que le contraire. Alicia est heureuse qu'elle lui procure un peu de tranquille continuité.

Bien qu'il s'agisse malgré tout d'un changement positif, c'est tout de même un _grand _changement. Alicia en est globalement heureuse, en gros cela lui convient, mais parfois pendant une audience, elle lève encore les yeux. Elle voudrait voir le sourire de Will, l'air ironique de Diane. Elle voudrait voir Kalinda, avec ses sarcasmes, ses sourires vifs et ses petits mots passés par-dessus la balustrade. Elle regarde l'avocat inconnu qui la seconde et se sent – eh bien, seule.

« Je ne peux pas faire de favoritisme. » dit Kalinda, quand Alicia fait remarquer en passant à quel point elles se voient rarement à présent. « Pas encore. On est à court de personnel. » Elle a presque l'air de s'excuser.

Alicia est momentanément vexée. « Ce n'est pas ce que je… » Elle écarquille les yeux. « Tu faisais du favoritisme avant ? Chez Lockhart-Gardner ?

- Evidemment. » répond Kalinda avec un petit sourire.

« Oh. » C'est… Eh bien. Alicia avait toujours pensé que _peut-être_, mais… « Et j'étais… ?

- Oui, Alicia. » dit Kalinda en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu es ma préférée.

- Oh. » Alicia sourit. Elle se sent soudain timide. « Eh bien, euh. Toi aussi ?

- Oh Seigneur. » Kalinda lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel, et affiche un air dégagé en sortant du bureau. « Je t'offre un verre pour effacer le souvenir de cette conversation. » lance-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Alicia adresse un large sourire à l'écran de son ordinateur.

oOo

Elles vont bien prendre ce verre, mais la semaine suivante est exactement la même – déposition sur déposition. Alicia voit à peine la lumière du jour, encore moins Kalinda.

Et puis un soir, une note sur son bureau. Elle est rédigée au dos de l'un de ses propres mémos, d'une écriture oblique et griffonnée qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

_Rapport de surveillance : le client Melia adore jouer à dada. _

Alicia reste assise un moment, perplexe. Cette histoire de Melia n'est pas son affaire, et même si ça l'était, ça n'a rien à voir de près ni de loin avec…

_Oh_, pense Alicia, son cerveau finissant par établir la connexion. Elle rit d'elle-même, en se frottant l'arête du nez. Apparemment, à un moment donné au cours des deux dernières années, entre le scandale et la politique, elle avait oublié comment fonctionne une amitié ordinaire.

Elle gribouille une réponse – _Enfourche-les, cow-boy_ ?– et la scotche à l'ordinateur dans le bureau inutilisé de Kalinda.

Au matin, il y a une réponse posée sur son clavier : _J'aurais pu me passer de cette image._ Alicia sourit.

Après cela, elles en font une habitude. Kalinda laisse un message le matin, et Alicia y répond pendant le déjeuner, écrivant en hâte d'une main tout en mangeant. Kalinda est tout aussi laconique et tranchante par écrit qu'elle l'est dans la conversation, mais spirituelle à sa façon inimitable. Une fois, alors qu'Alicia travaille sur une affaire particulièrement épouvantable, elle trouve un billet de dix dollars épinglé à la fougère de la Fortune. A côté de la tête d'Alexandre Hamilton, il est écrit : _car je ne peux pas t'emmener boire un café. _

(Et malgré le fait qu'elles ne se voient guère, Alicia se sent… plus proche d'elle. Certes, elles étaient amies auparavant – en bons termes, certainement - mais l'effort en fait une entreprise délibérée. Un choix conscient. )

« Alors », dit Alicia, l'un des rares matins où elles se retrouvent réellement ensemble. « Tu veux faire quelque chose ce week-end ? » Elle n'aurait jamais demandé, pas auparavant, mais les choses paraissent différentes à présent. Les choses _sont _différentes à présent. Alicia se sent seule, les enfants sont avec Peter, Will est si distant, blessé par sa décision de suivre Diane, et…

Et Kalinda la regarde fixement depuis un bon moment.

« … ou pas ? » conclut Alicia.

Kalinda cligne des yeux. « Bien sûr. » dit-elle lentement. « Oui. D'accord. »

oOo

Pour finir, elles se rendent à des portes ouvertes d'artistes, parcourent des halls d'hôtels remplis de chevalets, de minuscules boutiques et des appartements à l'étage transformés en galeries. Il y a des gobelets en plastique remplis de vin à chaque étape, des toasts et des plats de bonbons posés sur des tables basses.

« Alors. C'est ce que tu fais pour t'amuser ? » demande Kalinda. Elle regarde d'un air perplexe une peinture susceptible ou non de représenter un homme en train de se masturber.

« Oui. » dit fermement Alicia en lui mettant d'autorité un verre en main. « Avant les enfants, Peter et moi, on faisait tout le temps ce genre de choses. » Kalinda continue sa contemplation d'un œil torve. Alicia lève les yeux au ciel. « Allez, on peut très bien s'enivrer et de se cultiver en même temps. »

Kalinda regarde d'un air sceptique le doigt de vin dans son verre. « Ca ne va pas être facile. »

Alicia rit et la tire par le poignet. « On ferait bien de s'y mettre alors. »

Elles regardent un court métrage sur l'art de la sérigraphie, visitent une exposition entièrement constituée de chaises en plastique. A l'arrière d'une boutique de cycles, elles découvrent des constellations de photos suspendues au plafond, des lumières féériques aux murs. La photo d'une brouette rouge se prend dans les cheveux de Kalinda. En bas de la rue, un café-restaurant à l'ancienne expose des peintures sur l'enfer du capitalisme.

« Alors ? » demande Alicia, tandis qu'elles parcourent une galerie qui occupe l'appartement tout en longueur d'un particulier.

« Attends », dit Kalinda en souriant, les lèvres de la couleur foncée du vin. « Je suis encore loin d'être assez ivre. »

Elles se faufilent à travers la foule, évitent de vieux couples excentriques, de jeunes étudiants, des intellectuels et des snobs attirés par l'art. L'air de la nuit est chaud et sent la fumée de bois. Sur un mini marché de plein air, Alicia est captivée par la bijouterie artisanale Kalinda l'observe, amusée, tandis qu'elle achète pour Grace une amulette en forme de minuscule harmonica qui fonctionne vraiment.

« Tu viens de te faire arnaquer », lui dit après coup Kalinda avec un sourire en coin. « Assez méchamment, en fait.

- Je m'en moque un peu. » rétorque Alicia. Et c'est vrai. Kalinda en personne lui a manqué, ses sarcasmes et son regard malicieux lui ont manqué. S'amuser tout court lui a manqué.

Plus tard, à la station de taxi, Kalinda se tourne, les mains dans les poches. « Oui », dit-elle. « Bon, c'était… divertissant.

- Je le savais ! » exulte Alicia. « Et tu n'es même pas ivre ! » crie-t-elle en direction du dos de Kalinda qui s'éloigne.

Kalinda se contente de répondre par un signe de la main.

oOo

Rapidement, les sorties deviennent une nouvelle habitude. Alicia se sent un peu coupable de monopoliser à ce point le temps de Kalinda (et elle évite toujours de prévoir quelque chose le vendredi et le samedi soir, juste au cas où… eh bien, au cas où ) mais les week-ends sans Grace et Zach sont durs. Alicia n'a jamais vécu seule : à la maison avec ses parents, à l'université avec ses camarades de chambrée, et ensuite avec Peter. A présent, elle peut rester sous la douche encore et encore et l'eau chaude ne s'épuise pas.

Par ailleurs, cela n'a pas l'air de déranger Kalinda. Elle se laisse promener à travers les expositions, traîner chez les marchands de babioles, conduire le long de la jetée glacée. Elle lève les yeux au ciel aux suggestions les plus extravagantes d'Alicia – le musée Field et le club de jazz suscitent des réactions particulièrement fortes – mais elle dit toujours oui. Elle vient toujours, parfois avec des dossiers du travail, parfois avec des lunettes de soleil, un café et un air revêche (en particulier avant dix heures du matin), mais toujours à l'heure. Alicia se délecte de sa compagnie, de pouvoir sortir de son appartement.

« Soit dit en passant», lui dit un jour Owen au téléphone, «je veux être là quand tu feras ton coming-out à maman.

- Quoi ? » dit Alicia en riant, tout en ajoutant des tranches d'oignons à sa poêlée. (C'était difficile au début, d'apprendre à cuisiner des portions plus petites.)

« En résumé », prononce-t-il avec gravité, « tu sors avec cette Kalinda. »

Alicia fronce les sourcils devant sa casserole, se demande s'il faut davantage de sauce soja. « Pas du tout.

- A deux pas de l'homosexualité. » chantonne Owen. « Encore un effort et tu en es. A un arc-en-ciel près, tu es gay…

- Seigneur, arrête, arrête ! » dit Alicia en riant, hors d'haleine. « Tu le croirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas d'autres amis ?

- Ca, ma chère sœur », dit Owen d'un ton sérieux, « Je le croirais sans hésiter. »

Alicia n'en fait aucun cas. Mais plus tard dans la soirée, elles sont au cinéma (Kalinda _sans _ses bottes pour une fois, en jean et chaussures plates, les pieds posés sur le dossier des sièges de devant, décontractée et détendue), et en quelque sorte, les mots s'échappent tout simplement de la bouche d'Alicia.

« Mon frère pense qu'on sort ensemble. »

Kalinda hausse les deux sourcils (ce qui, en langage Kalinda, est presque s'y reprendre à deux fois) « J'ai l'impression que je l'aurais remarqué. » énonce-t-elle d'un ton égal.

Alicia rit. « Eh bien, il faut espérer», dit-elle, et Kalinda esquisse un demi-sourire, se détend à nouveau dans son fauteuil, et cela devrait s'arrêter là, mais…

« De plus », ajoute Alicia sur un coup de tête, «Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas ton genre. »

A peine a-t-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle souhaite pouvoir les retirer. C'est chercher à savoir ou flirter, c'est frôler une limite, et Alicia se surprend elle-même.

Le visage de Kalinda est aussi immobile que la surface d'un lac pendant un long moment. Puis :

« Eh bien », dit-elle lentement, « Aussi adorable que tu sois, je préfère _légèrement _moins de bagages. »

Alicia expire à la hâte. « Donc c'est non, alors ? » plaisante-t-elle, mais les lumières s'éteignent, les bandes-annonces commencent, et Kalinda se contente de sourire.

oOo

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard qu'elle réalise.

« Ce n'était pas non. » dit-elle tout à coup. (Elles sont en train d'aider Grace à faire des brownies pour une vente de pâtisseries : Kalinda parcourt le dossier d'une affaire, Grace est dans l'entrée en train de rire au téléphone, et Alicia mélange la pâte.) « C'était plutôt un oui sous réserve.

- Tu peux répéter ? » demande Kalinda en enlevant d'une chiquenaude la farine qui couvre le coin du rapport de toxicologie.

« En… En fait, tu as dit que sans la séparation, les dégâts émotionnels, et les… autrement, tu serais partante. » Alicia a l'impression qu'on vient de lui donner un coup sur la tête.

Un air de compréhension apparaît aussitôt sur le visage de Kalinda (et cela, _cela _aurait vraiment dû dire à Alicia…) « Les enfants aussi. » dit-elle d'un ton neutre. « C'est rédhibitoire.

- Kalinda » dit Alicia entre ses dents, « Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble _oui ou non_? »

Kalinda lève au ciel ses yeux noirs. « Est-ce que ça ressemble à un rendez-vous galant ? » demande-t-elle en indiquant ce qui les entoure avec son surligneur.

« Je… » commence Alicia, mais Grace arrive en bondissant dans la pièce, et met fin à la conversation.

Pendant le reste du week-end, elle n'entend pas parler de Kalinda. De même au travail : pas de mots sur son bureau, pas de pauses déjeuners ensemble, pas de café. Alicia se sent seule, confuse et embarrassée. Elle reste assise dans son bureau encore étranger et contemple la fougère de la Fortune comme si elle détenait les réponses.

Pour finir, le jeudi, elle laisse un mot sur le clavier de Kalinda. _Parfois on dirait que oui._

Kalinda arrive en trombe dans le bureau d'Alicia moins d'une heure plus tard. Elle a encore son manteau, les yeux étincelants, les joues empourprées. De sa main gantée, elle abat violemment le petit mot sur le bureau d'Alicia.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute », dit-elle avec véhémence. « Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui propose qu'on aille au cinéma ou qu'on aille marcher le long de la jetée.

- Je… Je n'ai pas dit que ça l'était. » bredouille Alicia, prise de court.

La contenance de Kalinda perd un peu de sa combativité. Elle se laisse tomber lourdement sur le divan d'Alicia, les bras croisés comme une adolescente. « Eh bien quoi alors ? » réclame-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. » répond Alicia avec un soupir, en pinçant l'arête de son nez. Une pensée la frappe : « Seigneur, tu ne pensais pas… Je veux dire, la première fois que je t'ai demandé, est-ce que j'avais l'air de vouloir dire… »

Kalinda rit méchamment. « Je ne suis pas tout à fait aussi stupide, Alicia. »

Et, oh – le coup fait mal, une douleur vive et intense. Alicia ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais…

Mais…

_Oh._

« Ca se pourrait que je le sois, je crois. » murmure Alicia impuissante. Elle contemple Kalinda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Le regard de Kalinda est sombre et fermé. « Ca y est, ça a fait tilt. » dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur, en se relevant du divan d'une poussée.

« Kalinda, je ne savais p… » commence à dire Alicia, mais Kalinda est sortie, faisant claquer à chaque pas ses bottes sur le sol de marbre.

Alicia ne la suit pas.

oOo

Une semaine plus tard, après avoir changé d'avis une centaine de fois, après avoir perdu le sommeil, la raison, et dieu sait quoi d'autre, Alicia attrape Kalinda par le bras à la sortie d'une réunion du personnel.

« Viens. » dit-elle brièvement.

Et le visage de Kalinda est peut-être inexpressif et vide, il est peut-être méfiant, hostile et fermé, mais elle vient. Elle suit Alicia dans l'ascenseur et à travers le hall d'entrée. L'accompagne lorsqu'elle descend la rue et tourne au coin. Patiente tandis qu'Alicia passe leur commande, tandis qu'elle règle l'adolescent qui tient la caisse. S'assied docilement à l'une des tables extérieures, même s'il fait un froid glacial.

(Reste immobile, silencieuse, lorsqu'Alicia pousse le café à travers la table, lorsqu'Alicia dit « Ceci. Ceci est un rendez-vous galant. » Le boit, penche la tête dans le vent et ne laisse rien paraître. )

De retour au bureau, Alicia les traîne toutes deux dans l'escalier latéral. Le regard de Kalinda est méfiant et circonspect. Alicia a chaud et froid, elle se sent ridicule, terrifiée comme une petite fille.

« Bon. » dit-elle. « Très bien. » Elle prend une inspiration pour se calmer. L'expression de Kalinda est douloureusement neutre. « Ceci était un rendez-vous galant. » répète Alicia, les mains engourdies et tremblantes. « Et maintenant, il touche à sa fin. »

Quelque chose passe dans les yeux en miroir de Kalinda.

Alicia se rapproche d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Puis d'un autre. Sa voix est douce et étranglée. « Et maintenant, » achève-t-elle avec une fermeté qu'elle ne ressent nullement, « maintenant je vais t'embrasser. »

Elle le fait avant de changer d'avis : vite, elle se précipite, une main sur le menton de Kalinda, une rapide pression contre le rouge à lèvres de sa bouche. Il n'y a aucune réaction, aucune pression en retour, alors Alicia s'écarte.

« Très bien » dit-elle calmement en se tournant vers l'escalier. « Ceci était un rendez-vous. Et c'est moi qui ai été responsable de tout, du début à la fin, alors est-ce qu'à présent on peut, s'il te plaît…

- Attends. » murmure Kalinda. Sa main se pose sur le bras d'Alicia. Et puis ses doigts sont dans les cheveux d'Alicia, elle l'attire vers elle, et Alicia est encore en train de dire « Oui ? » comme une idiote, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de question. Et puis Kalinda l'embrasse, plus lentement, plus longuement, plus chaleureusement, Alicia sent son parfum, et _oui, oui,_ la voilà sa réponse.

oOo

_* Note du traducteur : voici à titre indicatif une traduction du poème d'Amy Clampitt : _

**La petite orchidée**

L'amour est un climat sûr

Dans lequel les petites choses trouvent bon

De pousser – et non pas

(bien que je l'eusse jadis supposé)

L'exigeant cattleya

Du côté de chez Swann,

Glamour dans les faubourgs,

Entêtantes fleurs de serres, délices

Et cruautés à l'heure du thé, mais cette

Petite plante sauvage presque impossible à identifier,

Guère plus qu'une pousse, que j'ai trouvée

Florissante dans les creux

Du granit d'un rivage marin –

Une joyeuse orchidée ébouriffée,

Petite, blanche, terre-à-terre,

Clamant son authenticité,

Si l'on embrasse le sol

Assez étroitement, dans une puissante

Bouffée de vanille

D'intérieur de plein air.


End file.
